Tomoko Kuroki: The Swadloon Chronicles
by filtered
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki wakes up in the Pokemon universe, only to find out that she's about as good at catching Pokemon as she is at exceeding the boundaries of her social life...


**A/N: Decided to start a little spin-off here, some proof that I'm still alive in the black hole that is finals.**

She opened her Pokédex slowly, a groan escaping her lips. She already knew how horrible she was at finding small creatures in the video games (so many stupid-ass routes and shit to remember) and could only imagine the utter failure that it was for her to find them in _real life_.

She remembered going to bed that night with a vicious stomach ache, one that gave her the urge to vomit about twenty times that day (imagine the dent that throwing up in the middle of class would do to her "popularity?"). She had recently gotten involved with a turn-based RPG- one that was a surprisingly legal rip-off of a game that involved capturing cute little monsters inside spheres- and couldn't put it down. Most people would consider poor Tomoko to have an addiction to these games. In her mind (the black hole in which light was void and darkness reigned) she thought of it was a nice break from all of the hentai and eroge that she had recently filled her life with during the past few weeks.

Students who walked by Tomoko's little corner at school would often hear little squeaks and giggles as Tomoko immersed herself in her games.

"Go my little one... tear this fool apart for your mistress!" (This was usually said in a slightly adorable low-key). Following the squeaks were odd, creepy bouts of giggling. Then, at an NPC: "You call yourself a trainer? How foolish of you! Bow before your Queen!"

It was safe to say that she was obsessed. So obsessed that, after eating a bad piece of cutlet for dinner, found herself dreaming of a turn-based RPG in the most confusing way she could have ever imagined.

...

She opened her eyes with a yawn, grateful that her stomach was no longer pounding like an African drum. As she stretched, she finally realized how lucky she was.

"Holy crap... I'm having a lucid dream!"

She looked at her hands and her mind imagined them closing and opening. She saw them do just that, and almost jumped for joy. Instead, she decided to take a look at whatever the hell she was dreaming about. She was in a dense forest, trees towering over her. Birds chirped. She noticed that her head had been resting on a well-strewn pillow of green leaves. _Does this mean... something has been planned for me? _She was so immersed in excitement that she only just realized what she was wearing.

A dusty cap rested upon her head, with a sphere in the center. She wore a down jacket, navy blue. A tote bag hung from her elbow. She looked at her reflection in a puddle of water and learned with slight dismay that the clothes on her back were the only changes. Same old unkempt dark hair, same old puffy green eyes, same old Tomoko.

She sighed lightly, formulating a plan. _I can't just stand here and be depressed that I look like my average self... _She dusted herself off below the waist and rested her hand on her tote. _Best get a move o- eh?_ After only taking a few steps forward, she noticed a small green lump poking up from a pile of leaves, the same shade of green as her pillow just moments ago. She felt herself attracted to the lump for some reason... like it called to her, as if _wanting _her to touch it.

Tomoko went down on her knees and poked the green lump, watching it wriggle for a few seconds before settling. She repeated the process until it finally turned around and lashed out at her.

"W-what the hell?" It wasn't the fact the almost got bit by this green... thing, but that it actually... reminded her of herself. The eyes were shaped like big, cartoony teardrops. It's mouth bore a never-ending triangle frown. It looked... utterly and positively lonely as _hell_.

Without thinking, her hand went straight into her tote-bag and pulled out a red tablet-like device. She raised it and the screen flashed, with a computer voice speaking directly to her.

"Swadloon. The leaf-wrapped Pokemon. It prefers dark places where it wraps itself tightly in fallen leaves."

"So it's lonely as hell, then?" Tomoko heard herself say.

"Pretty much, yes." The voice responded to her surprise.

Tomoko put the 'dex away and looked the Swadloon straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to come traveling with me?"

"Swadloon."

_Ugh. I should have known it only speaks its own name. Oh well._

"My name is Tomoko." She found it not so surprising that she was able to talk to made-up creatures without any trouble at all.

"Swaddy-Swad."

She cocked hear head, looking at the creature with a very odd expression.

"I'll call you... Warui."


End file.
